moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Alliance Naval Manual: Casualty Notification and Process
This Guide is for all Grand Alliance Navy casualty notification officers to abide by, and take reference to. = Notification Process = Initial Information Gathering It is vital for the Grand Alliance Navy and whichever specific Navy involved in the casualty to ensure all ''information gathered on the death is presented to the assigned notification officers. Minimal to a full death report, whatever the investigation of death currently has. A date should be set for the notification, and the family member notification priorities goes as follows: For Male Sailor With Female Spouse # Mother # Wife # Father All other notifications may be gone through via the family themselves unless explicitly ordered otherwise. For Male Sailor With Male Spouse # Mother # Husband # Father All other notifications may be gone through via the family themselves unless explicitly ordered otherwise. For Female Sailor With Male Spouse # Mother # Husband # Father All other notifications may be gone through via the family themselves unless explicitly ordered otherwise. For Female Sailor With Female Spouse # Mother # Wife # Father All other notifications may be gone through via the family themselves unless explicitly ordered otherwise. Notification Uniform & Basics Notification Officers should be no more than two-three ranks apart, and dressed in ceremonial uniforms, ceremonial weapons are not advised. Notification Notification Officers shall go to the person to be notified's home, if riding any type of vehicle, animal or otherwise, it is advised to park out of sight of the home. Notification Officers shall then approach the home, knocking is generally advised first, though if the target residence has any other type of door notification devices, Officers may use them on they're own guidance. Once the door is open, Notification Officers will attempt to personalize with the target, but ''should not ask ''to step inside, though it is common they will be offered. If inside, they shall offer to take a seat and speak, if declined, they will not push further. If outside, they will not attempt to get inside. Either situation, the following speech shall be said exactly, or somewhat similarly to the following: ''"Ma'am '(OR)' Sir, the High King of the Alliance has asked me to express his deepest regret, that your Son '(OR) Daughter ''(OR) Husband ''(OR) ''Wife has died at '(Approximate Location and Time). The Grand Alliance Navy expresses their deepest sympathy in these tragic times for you, and your family."'' Note: the word 'High King of the Alliance', may be replaced with the "King of Stormwind", "Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras", "Commandant of the Stormwind Marine Corps", "King of Gilenas", etc based on the appropriate circumstance. Officers will now check for possible signs of suicidal, or self-harming personality or actions. If the person is considered dangerous to themselves, this manual will not cover it. If the person is not expressing these signs, the notification officers shall leave once announcing clearly they are to leave.Category:Grand Alliance Naval Equipment Category:Grand Alliance Naval Manual Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Documents Category:Military Documents